own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest 5
"Moon Dance" |windance = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 38 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 05 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating participants |col2 =#E34234 |tag2 = Withdrawing participants |col3 =#CC6699 |tag3= Debuting participants }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 5, often referred to as OESC #05, was the 5nd edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest.It was hosted in Brussels, Belgium, after Funda won OESC #04 in Kosice, Slovakia. The 5th edition was the first Special Edition, with all songs sang in the national language of the country it represent. The contest was won by Baklava, representing Malta with the song "Moon Dance".So far this has been the first time that Malta has won the contest. Participants Location }} Brussels is the largest municipality of the Brussels-Capital Region, and the official capital of Belgium. At first, the City of Brussels was simply defined, being the area within the second walls of Brussels, the modern-day small ring. As the city grew, the surrounding villages grew as well, eventually growing into a contiguous city, though the local governments retained control of their area. The construction of Avenue Louise was commissioned in 1847 as a monumental avenue bordered by chestnut trees that would allow easy access to the popular recreational area of the Bois de la Cambre. However, fierce resistance to the project was put up by the town of Ixelles (which was then still separate from Brussels) through whose land the avenue was supposed to run. After years of fruitless negotiations, Brussels finally annexed the narrow band of land needed for the avenue plus the Bois de la Cambre itself in 1864. That decision accounts for the unusual southeastern protrusion of the City of Brussels and for Ixelles being split in two separate parts. The Université Libre de Bruxelles' Solbosch campus is also part of the City of Brussels, partially accounting for the bulge in the southeast end. Unlike most of the municipalities in Belgium, the ones located in the Brussels-Capital Region were not merged with others during mergers occurring in 1964, 1970, and 1975. However, several municipalities been merged with the City of Brussels throughout its history including Laeken, Haren, and Neder-Over-Heembeek, which were merged into the City of Brussels in 1921. Semi-final 1 *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the voting of the countries, qualified for the final. * (host country), and voted in this semifinal. * won the wilcard Semi-final 2 *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the voting of the countries, qualified for the final. * (host country), and voted in this semifinal. * was disqualified. Final The finalist are: *the big five: (host country), , , and . *the top ten countries from the first semifinal. *the top ten countries from the second semifinal. *the wildcard, chosen by the countries. * voted as a jury. Scoreboards 'Semi-final 1' 'Semi-final 2' 'Final' '12 points' Returning artists